


About Grandre Scarlet, Dukre Scarlet and Yatchouli Knowledge.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Summary of a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This is a sort of breakdown on my 3rd OC called Grandre Scarlet also known as the Legendary Seeking Unfazed Familiar as well as her child Dukre Scarlet alongside her partner Yatchouli Knowledge.





	About Grandre Scarlet, Dukre Scarlet and Yatchouli Knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest playing the Obani Gemini theme from Ratchet and Clank Up Your Arsenal while reading this.

Grandre Scarlet is a version of Flandre Scarlet that in her original universe apparently went on a very long quest to obtain all 538 Objects through completing the Holder's trials. She began her quest after meeting Legion who could tell she was the Chosen One for doing what he could not and thus transferred his 2000 objects as well as the knowledge and sanity he had pretty much everything he could offer to her before disappearing altogether. She began by heading to her version of Eintei(?) in order to become the Seeker of Holders which was her first task and apparently was confirmed to be it and was thus known only by her title until she finally obtained the last Object. She knew there were some seekers that beat her to certain objects like object 188 but due to the fact that once she got one fifth of the objects she was now able to tell if a Seeker had an Object that she did not and would ensure she got the object by any means. Since she was Object 90 aka the Seeker of Holders she knew what the exact order was in order to get the Objects and stored the ones she had to use in a special backpack which was an Object itself. Which brings us to Yatchouli Knowledge Object 338. As one can tell she is Patchouli Knowledge in Grandre's universe. The reason Yatchouli Knowledge became the Object was due to the fact that Grandre knew of how smart she was and upon becoming it Yatchouli found that it cured her of her asthma altogether and thus could breathe normally. She has a male Counterpart who is Object 328 and I won't go into detail about the male version aside from this. Anyways now about her daughter Dukre Scarlet. Dukre Scarlet is Object 317 and if you are wondering why she is called Dukre Scarlet well the other half of her genes came from Dukari Dakumo who you can guess is Yukari from Grandre's Universe. Dukre was originally very shy because she knew of the fact that if Grandre died she would have to resume Grandre's work but as mentioned became more confident since Grandre succeeded in her task. Dukre speaks like she was an adult even though technically she is still a child. Since Grandre is apparently the reincarnation of Him at least in her universe she is known to have such a degree of power not even Shikieiki could fathom. However Grandre is one that fights for those that are good and innocent meaning she has a good heart. Since she is Louise's familiar in my story she has the Gandalfr's runes on one of her hands which only adds to her power. She knows not to use her powers unless she has to do things in the name of good. Grandre's theme is Dirty and Beauty from Kirby Triple Deluxe. This theme makes sense for having it play when one fights Grandre because of her insane power. She knows that she has to hold back because if she didn't her opponent wouldn't stand a chance but she is known to hold back to where she can still give those fighting her a hard time unless they are evil or corrupt in which case she doesn't hold back because as mentioned she fights for the forces of good and the innocent.


End file.
